The Band Of Immortals
by Veil793
Summary: A BVB Fanfic.
1. Unbeliveable

A/N: This is my attempt at a BVB fan fiction, but I'm not the best writer sooo please don't hate me if I mess up their personalities. It is me and my friend. I'm a Purdy Girl and the friend that I have in the story with me is obsessed with Jinxx. This is before they were dating anyone and they are all around age 25 in this story. This is my second story because I attempted one a while ago but never posted it on a web site, I decided to try another one. It has the same basic concept except this time I know so much more about them and I'm actually trying this time.

"We are the imbetween, cast down as sons of war. Struck to the Earth like lightning from this world we're torn. "

Heather laughed as she turned up the music. We were getting ready to go to a concert.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She giggled.

"Shut up you love me; now help me with the war paint." I said, starting to actually smile for once.

She danced over to where I stood and sang along as she helped me put on the Ashley war paint. After we finally perfected my war paint, I had to help Heather with hers.

"You look like the Joker." I laughed as I finished the diamonds around her eyes. She blinked for a moment before getting up and shutting off the music.

"I'm picking what you wear." She announced.

Sighing, I smiled. "Alright, but I get to pick your clothes to."

"Fair enough." She grumbled as she dug through our closet for an outfit.

After what seemed like eternity she handed me a pile of clothing, a pair of shoes and shooed me into the bathroom to change. I put the clothes on without a second thought and then looked into the mirror.

"Really Heather?" I grumbled.

The jeans were extremely tight, black and ripped a lot. The black tank top was cut into an impossibly low v and said Black Veil Brides. She had also thrown my 'Devinent' leather jacket into the pile. I did my hair, pulled on my leather jacket, tied the black and blue converse and then walked out.

"Since when do I own something like this?" I asked.

"Happy early birthday?" She said shrugging.

I laughed and went to pick out her clothes. Smiling wickedly, I handed them to her and waited for her to change. She walked out and glared at me. Her t-shirt had rips and tears, but still said Black Veil Brides and hung impossibly low. I had also thrown in a pair of black skinny jeans and her 'Mystic' leather jacket. It took us about five seconds to burst out laughing.

"Come on, we're going to be late to the meet and greet. We have the only passes." Heather said, trying to breathe.

We drove twenty minutes to reach the stadium. The parking lot was completely empty. We walked in and the stadium was silent. We followed the signs to the meet and greet area, where a guard took out tickets, looked at them very carefully, and then let us in. We could hear the bands voices, as we walked down the hallway. Once we reached the door Heather didn't hesitate to knock. Jake opened the door and grinned.

"Come on in." He invited.

We walked in a few steps. Ashley and C.C. were having a screaming match if unicorns existed or not, and Andy and Jinxx were sitting in nearby chairs, laughing. As soon as Andy saw us he stood and gave us a hug.

"Boys, we have company!" He called.

Ashley and C.C. continued arguing.

"Ashley, they're girls."

Ashley immediately shut up and turned to look at us smiling cutely.

"And what are your names?" He asked, winking at me.

"Veil." I managed to say, proud that I didn't stutter.

"And I'm Heather." She said, blushing as she glanced up at Jinxx.

"Well, I'm Ashley the bassist. Now, why don't you ladies come talk with us while we do sound check?"

Both of our faces had turned cherry red by now, but we managed to squeak an okay. We followed them out onto the stage and watched them practice for the show.

"Where's everyone else?" I eventually asked.

"This is a privet show." Jinxx answered from where he was talking to Heather.

I must have looked severally confused, because Ashley pulled me aside and explained.

"There were two tickets for almost two thousand a piece, correct?"

"Yeah, I thought that you guys were just getting more popular and we were desperate to come to a concert."

"You obviously didn't read the whole page. It's a privet concert and a month or so on tour with the band."

My jaw dropped. "We didn't bring anything. All I have are these clothes."

"First of all the clothes you have on are fine and." At this point he began to stage whisper. "Besides if you need clothes you can always borrow some from Jinxx." He now began to speak normally again, as I began to giggle. "You could borrow some of my clothes, because I don't think that I'm going to let you escape just yet."

"Okay, I guess." I said blushing badly.


	2. Life?

A/N: It gets better eventually and hopefully the story line will be easy to follow. I hope this turns out better than my other stories.

"Go pick a seat. We're about to start."

I smiled and dragged Heather with me to the mosh pit, where we stood as Andy began.

"For this special concert we will be taking song request."

Heather and I glanced at each other. "Die For You." We screamed.

He smiled charmingly and nodded to the others.

"The writing on the wall, your crimson touch is going nowhere."

They sung requested songs for over an hour. Then they got off stage and stepped into the mosh pit. Music began to blast over the speakers. We danced and sang along to the random songs. Eventually when we started to get tired Lost It All came over the speakers. Ashley smiled crookedly and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

"O..Of course." I stammered, blushing.

He grabbed my hand, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck. He was still smiling crookedly when he bent down to talk to me as we swayed from side to side.

Ashley POV

She was beautiful, how could I not notice her before. She had obviously been to concerts before. Her black hair framed her delicate face and covered one of her blazing purple eyes. There was a pink tint to her pale skin and even though she wore revealing clothes, like most Purdy girls, I didn't notice.

Veil POV

He seemed to be studying my face instead of my body and that worried me. Usually it was the complete opposite. The song ended and I reluctantly dropped my arms, only to have him grab my hand and lead me towards where the others had already disappeared.

"Want a beer?" Ashley asked as we walked toward the tour bus.

"Uhhhh…. Sure?"

"Wait… Sorry. First of all how old are you?"

"Twenty three but I've never drank before."

"This'll be fun." He said, smirking.

I laughed as we entered the tour bus. C.C. was playing guitar hero, Andy was sitting on the counters with a batman mask on, Jake was looking out the windows and Jinxx was dancing with Heather to the blaring music. Heather was laughing, her face cherry red. Ashley let go of my hand and walked over to the fridge, digging out two drinks.

"Not yet, Ashley." C.C. complained.

"It's past seven, we're good. Now, how 'bout you calm down and have one to?" Ashley said, throwing one at face.

C.C caught it without even looking, at an unnatural speed. I laughed and opened mine. Ashley had already easily drunk half of his. I took a small sip and cringed at the slightly bitter taste, but continued to drink it anyway. By the time I had finished my first my brain was foggy, Ashley was already on his second and everyone else had just started. I knew I was going to regret this or something else by morning. It was about midnight when a slow song played again. Ashley didn't even bother to ask this time, he just pulled me close to him and pressed his forehead to mine. It had surprised me, so I stood with my hands pressed against his chest for a few moments, before awkwardly wrapping them around his neck. He smiled as I avoided eye contact. As I looked around I saw Jinxx dancing with Heather, Jake dancing with C. C and Andy pouting in the corner. Eventually Ashley put a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him. I blushed and finally met his stare. He smiled, actually smiled and leaned down. I froze, but then began to push him away.

"I'm sorry Ashley. You're the best, but I don't want to be just another Purdy Girl that you spend one night with and then throw to the curb like a piece of trash."

He stared at me blankly, as I struggled out of his grasp.

"Andy, can you take me home?" I asked shyly.

He nodded and stood up, as I tossed him the car keys.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked.

"I need to go get some things. Stay here and have fun for me."

"Alright." She mumbled.

I turned and walked to the car with Andy. We drove home in complete silence that is until we stopped in front of my house.

"You know he truly likes you right? I've never seen him actually flirt with just one girl when there were others around."

"No he doesn't he just wants another girl to have another one night stand and I'm not going to be one of 'those' girls. I love him and he's the best person I've ever met but I truly don't want to be just another one of his Purdy Girls." With that I slammed the car door and ran into my house.


End file.
